Culpabilité
by Isajackson
Summary: Deathfic – Le ressentiment de Rodney envers une personne est brusquement exacerbé et il devient violent…
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : Deathfic – Le ressentiment de Rodney envers une personne est brusquement exacerbé et il devient violent…**

**Note de l'auteur**** : C'est une fic qui m'a été demandée par ma pupuce Charlot^^ !!**

**Culpabilité…**

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!**

Le cri résonna dans l'infirmerie pendant un long moment puis il fut suivi d'un long gémissement alors que Rodney se laissait glisser au sol en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Son cri se transforma en sanglots convulsifs. Carson, debout devant lui, le regardait fixement. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Les joues de l'écossais ruisselaient des larmes qu'il ne retenait plus. Brusquement la plainte de Rodney cessa et il leva les yeux vers le médecin.

- Carson… gémit t'il, c'est pas possible, j'ai pas fait ça…

- Je suis désolé mon ami pleura l'écossais. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

Rodney secoua la tête et recommença à gémir doucement en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Soudain il se leva et poussa un cri de rage.

- Je l'ai tué !! hurla le canadien en se martelant les cuisses à coups de poings violents. Je l'ai tué !!!

- Rodney ! s'écria Carson surpris par la violence de la réaction du canadien. Calmez vous, ça n'était pas de votre faute et vous le savez ! ajouta t'il en lui prenant les mains pour l'empêcher de se frapper à nouveau.

- Allez dire ça à sa famille et ses amis ! cria Rodney

- C'est nous sa famille souffla Carson

- Justement sanglota Rodney avant de se dégager brutalement et de sortir en courant de l'infirmerie

- Rodney ! cria le médecin en pure perte, le canadien était déjà loin.

Carson soupira et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

ooOoo

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

La flag team venait de rentrer d'une mission assez calme. Ils venaient passer leur examen post mission à l'infirmerie. Carson, n'ayant rien trouvé, les avait libérés au bout de quelques minutes. La mission n'ayant rien rapporté de nouveau, Elisabeth avait reporté le débriefing au lendemain matin.

Ils avaient donc tous leur soirée de libre. Rodney voulait aller travailler dans son labo, il avait des expériences en retard. Il pris donc congés des trois autres membres de l'équipe et alla rejoindre Zelenka.

Pendant plusieurs heures ils travaillèrent en silence puis Radek déclara qu'il était épuisé et qu'il allait se coucher. Rodney répondit par un grognement. Le tchèque haussa les épaules et quitta le labo.

ooOoo

Au milieu de la nuit Rodney se réveilla complètement ankylosé, la tête posée sur son bureau à côté de son PC. Il s'était encore endormi en travaillant. Il se redressa en se massant la nuque et le bas du dos.

- Ferait mieux d'aller dans mon lit grommela t'il en éteignant son portable.

Au moment où il allait sortir, une violente douleur fulgura dans son crâne. Rodney serra les dents et se massa les tempes. Voilà qu'il allait avoir une migraine maintenant ! Manquait plus que ça ! Il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie. Carson y serait peut être encore ? Au pire, il demanderait à une infirmière.

Lorsque le canadien entra dans l'infirmerie, il y régnait un silence quasi religieux. Un trait de lumière filtrait sous la porte du bureau de Carson. Il était encore là. Rodney alla frapper à la porte. Celle-ci coulissa et l'écossais apparu, les cheveux en bataille et l'air à moitié endormi.

- Ah vous aussi vous vous êtes endormi en travaillant Carson ?

- Aye bailla le médecin. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rodney ?

- Vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine ? J'ai une migraine qui commence et j'aimerai éviter de la réveiller complètement…

- Bien sûr mon ami dit l'écossais en se dirigeant vers une petite armoire. Il l'ouvrit et pris un flacon d'antalgiques. Tenez ajouta t'il en tendant deux comprimés au canadien. Celui-ci les avala d'un trait.

- Merci Carson. Bon eh bien je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Rodney répondit l'écossais en souriant

ooOoo

Une semaine plus tard, la migraine de Rodney n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait même empiré. Le canadien passait son temps à l'infirmerie et Carson ne savait plus quoi faire pour le soulager. Mais le plus inquiétant pour le médecin était le changement d'humeur du canadien. Au début, il avait attribué ça à la douleur et à la fatigue mais maintenant il s'inquiétait vraiment. Bien sûr Rodney était un râleur invétéré et il traitait toujours les autres à sa manière mais là, Carson le trouvait plus agressif et en particulier avec John Sheppard.

Le médecin n'était pas sans savoir que les deux hommes se chamaillaient à longueur de journée, se cherchant mutuellement. Mais ça n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de la moquerie, enfin pour le canadien. Pour Sheppard, Carson avait parfois l'impression qu'il prenait plaisir à blesser Rodney avec ses piques. Et même si Rodney lui répondait sur le même ton, l'écossais savait que le canadien aimait énormément le militaire. Il le considérait comme son ami. Mais ces derniers temps, il ne se contentait plus de lui répondre comme il le faisait, il l'agressait littéralement et parfois ses paroles étaient plus que blessantes.

Si au début Sheppard se contrôlait, au fil du temps, il y parvenait de moins en moins. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Ronon fut obligé d'intervenir pour l'empêcher de frapper le canadien. Un canadien qui le regardait d'un air moqueur comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Et deux jours plus tard, tout dérapa…

**TBC**

**Alors ? vous aimez ? je continue ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors déjà merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! ça fait trop plaisir !!! et je vais vous remercier individuellement pour une fois ^^  
**

**VLU : ça m'a fait trop plaisir de voir ta review !! merciiii !! je pense que tu risques d'être un peu déçue par la suite, il n'y a plus trop de friendship McBeck... mais un autre fera son apparition et je pense que tu aimeras aussi^^**

**MyEstimeuse : oui moi aussi j'adore le "Aye" de Nounours tout comme son irrésistible accent d'ailleurs^^ euh "Flag Team" ? bonne question... non en fait je crois que je l'ai déjà lu dans d'autres fics et ça m'est resté... merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!**

**Bayas : Toi ici ? ça me fait super plaisir !! hé oui je reprends ton flambeau !! XD !! j'espère juste que j'en serai digne !! parce que pour moi tu es l'unique Queen of Deathfics ^^ !! D'ailleurs tes fics me manquent... y reviendras tu ?**

**Hathor2 : Ah Adeline ^^ merci de me suivre ma Biche !! tu es adorable !! je suis bien contente que cette tite fic te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant !!**

**Alpheratz : Mais que ferais je sans tes reviews ? ^^ merciiiiiiii !! tu es toujours fidèle au poste toi aussi !! j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !!**

**Et ensuite j'ai oublié de préciser dans le premier chapitre que cette petite fic est en trois partie !!**

**Voici la deuxième partie !!**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant...**

**Ah oui avant que j'oublie...**

**BONNE ANNEE 2009 à tout le monde !!!**

**ooOoo**

Ils étaient en salle d'entraînement. Teyla et Ronon faisaient un combat de bâtons et Sheppard et Rodney du self défense. John apprenait différentes prises au canadien qui montrait un enthousiasme débordant alors qu'ordinairement le sport ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

John para un coup de Rodney et tenta de l'envoyer au sol. Au moment il allait affermir sa prise, Rodney le feinta et lui décocha un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire. Le militaire fut projeté en arrière sous le choc et perdit l'équilibre. Il poussa un cri de rage en frottant son visage endolori.

- Bon sang Mckay ! Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? hurla t'il en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Quoi ? Je vous ai fait mal ? ironisa le canadien qui ne semblait apparemment pas essoufflé.

- A votre avis ? grogna John en lui faisant face. On avait bien dit qu'on retenait nos coups non ?

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait Colonel sourit Rodney. Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à John.

Sheppard serra les dents et ils reprirent le combat. Bientôt, le militaire ne pouvait plus attaquer, il parvenait à peine à se défendre et à parer les coups du canadien.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se baissait pour esquiver un coup de poing, Rodney exécuta un balayage parfaitement maîtrisé qui l'envoya au sol sans ménagement. Alors qu'il voulait se relever, une grêle de coups s'abattit sur lui. Rodney poussait des hurlements et le frappait encore et encore. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu toute notion de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Aveuglé par une fureur noire, il frappait sans discontinuer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants le tirer en arrière qu'il sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne voulu pas s'arrêter pour autant. Il cria plus fort et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de Ronon. Mais le sétidien ne voulait pas lâcher prise et resserra son étreinte.

Teyla, quant à elle, était agenouillée auprès du militaire et attendait Carson qu'elle venait de prévenir. L'écossais arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une équipe médicale. Il blêmit lorsqu'il vit le Colonel inconscient. Son visage ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Les coups qu'il avait reçus l'avaient défiguré. Son nez était cassé et son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Un filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe droite. Ses yeux étaient noirs et gonflés à cause des coups. Il gémit lorsque Carson le fit installer sur un brancard. L'écossais pensa alors qu'il avait certainement des côtes cassées et d'autres fractures. Il se redressa en tremblant alors que ses assistants emmenaient le militaire à l'infirmerie.

- Bloody Hell mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t'il en fixant Teyla

- Le Dr Mckay a perdu l'esprit je crois souffla l'Athosienne en retenant ses larmes. Il est brusquement devenu fou et a frappé John sans s'arrêter. Nous avons tenté d'intervenir mais il était incontrôlable acheva la jeune femme en se mettant à pleurer.

Elle s'avisa soudain qu'on entendait plus les grognements du canadien. Elle se retourna. Rodney était toujours dans les bras de Ronon mais il ne bougeait plus. Son regard était fixé droit devant lui mais il semblait ne rien voir.

- Rodney ? fit Carson en s'approchant.

Le regard du canadien ne cilla pas. Il était inerte dans les bras du sétidien. Celui-ci relâcha son emprise et le canadien s'affaissa lentement au sol. Carson sortit une petite lampe de sa poche et s'approcha un peu plus.

Lentement il la fit passer devant les yeux de Rodney qui ne bougea pas un cil. Puis il éclaira un œil après l'autre et se redressa brusquement.

- Ses pupilles sont dilatées ! s'exclama t'il. Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a Dr Beckett ? demanda Teyla d'une voix blanche

- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'en ai une idée. Ronon vous pourriez… fit l'écossais en regardant le runner.

Ronon hocha la tête et souleva le canadien dans ses bras. Il le porta jusque dans l'antre de Carson.

Le Dr Biro s'occupait de John lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ronon allait déposer son précieux fardeau sur l'un des lits lorsque Carson l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je dois lui faire un scanner dit il. Amenez le par ici Ronon s'il vous plait.

Le runner s'exécuta et déposa Rodney sur un lit à côté d'une machine. Pendant quelques secondes il regarda Carson s'affairer autour puis il alla rejoindre Teyla auprès de Sheppard.

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme était revenu dans l'infirmerie. Carson était dans son bureau en train de terminer son rapport lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il se leva lentement et alla ouvrir. C'était Elisabeth.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir face au bureau du médecin.

- Alors Carson ? demanda t'ell

- Eh bien, le Colonel Sheppard est dans le coma…

- Quoi ? l'interrompit la jeune femme

- Oui, le choc des coups qu'il a reçus a provoqué un œdème et pour le résorber j'ai du le mettre dans un coma artificiel. Nous devons attendre maintenant.

- Mais il va se réveiller non ?

- Je ne sais pas Elisabeth soupira Carson en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il faut attendre de voir si l'œdème se résorbe…

- Je vois murmura la Diplomate. Et Rodney ?

- Il avait une tumeur cérébrale que j'ai pu lui extraire… c'est à cause de ça qu'il avait ses migraines et c'est ce qui l'a rendu si agressif et qui a provoqué la crise qui… Carson s'interrompit en baissant les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui pour le moment il dort mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ses actes.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? questionna Elisabeth

- Oui c'est à cause de la tumeur… mais maintenant il est hors de danger. Il a simplement besoin de repos.

- Et quand est ce que vous comptez lui dire…

- Quand il ira mieux répondit Carson.

La Diplomate hocha la tête et se leva. Elle sortit de la petite pièce et se dirigea vers le lit de John. Le militaire semblait endormi. Il avait été relié à une machine qui l'aidait à respirer. Son nez avait été plâtré et un pansement lui couvrait la tempe droite. Ses yeux étaient noirs et gonflés. Elisabeth étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Aye je sais… souffla Carson derrière elle. Rodney n'y a pas été de main morte…

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il ne se soit pas défendu murmura Elisabeth.

- D'après Teyla c'est arrivé si vite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir expliqua Carson. Mais vous ne leur avez pas encore parlé ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Non, j'ai préféré attendre demain pour ça… Teyla avait vraiment l'air secouée alors…

- Vous avez bien fait répliqua Carson. Vous voulez voir Rodney ?

- Oui s'il vous plait.

L'écossais esquissa un sourire et emmena la jeune femme vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Rodney était allongé et dormait à poings fermés. Son bras était relié à une perfusion et son crâne était entouré d'un bandage. Une de ses mains disparaissait sous un plâtre.

- Carson ? fit Elisabeth. Sa main…

- Il a frappé tellement fort qu'il s'est cassé plusieurs doigts expliqua Carson

- Mon dieu souffla Elisabeth. Elle inspira pour reprendre contenance et se tourna vers le médecin. Très bien Carson, je repasserai plus tard.

Carson hocha la tête et accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie. Il avait un rapport à terminer avant d'aller se coucher.

**TBC (pour la dernière partie)  
**

**Alors ? verdict ?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors déjà je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews !!! Vous êtes super !!! Passons maintenant aux remerciements individuels^^**

**Bayas : Merciiiiiiiii !! Je suis trop contente que tu suives ma fic !! Et en plus oui tu as raison tu m'as fait rougir !! ^^ !! Ah j'espère que tu vas réussir à la finir cette fic, en plus je l'adore !! Bon courage à toi !!**

**MyEstimeuse : Déjà merci pour ta super review bien détaillée, j'adore ^^ !! Ensuite pour t'éclaire, le Dr Biro, c'est la femme qui travaille avec Nounours (oui enfin Carson quoi ^^) et on la voit dans la saison 2 et aussi dans la saison 3 (notamment Sunday snif !!!), et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^  
**

**Nico : Ah je suis trop contente de te voir !!! J'adore tes reviews !! Hé non c'est pas du McShep mais t'inquiètes j'en prépare une actuellement^^ Euh ouais je sais pour les figurines !! XD !! en fait c'est les rideaux de ma chambre que j'ai fumés !! XD !! OK... si tu verses une larme, je m'engage à t'écrire une petit songfic romantique McShep, ça te va ? ^^**

**Alpheratz : Hé ouais quand Roro est en colère, faut pas l'approcher !! XD !! non mais là il était plus vraiment lui même^^**

**Couzi12 : Oh une tite nouvelle (ou un tit nouveau ?) !! merci de ta review !! mais en fait, personne n'a été tué (enfin si mais tu le verras après^^), Roro est dans cet état parce qu'il avait une tumeur, je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre 2^^**

**VLU : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Hé ouais tu as raison l'est pas léger le Roro !! XD !! mais Ronon est costaud !! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien le voir porter Roro !! lol !! (oui un petit soupçon de McDex est en moi je l'avoue !! lol !!), moi aussi j'ai du mal à imaginer Roro violent pourtant là ça m'est venu tout seul...  
**

**torrainnoel : tiens une autre nouvelle ^^ !! merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir !! Oups je pensais pas que ma fic pouvais faire revenir de tels souvenirs... j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.  
**

**Hathor2 : Ma bichette !! tu es toujours là fidèle au poste !! merciiiiiiiiii !!! euh en fait ma source au niveau médical c'est ma soeur et son dico médical^^ **

**Bon maintenant j'arrête de causer et je vous mets la dernière partie, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo  
**

John Sheppard resta dans le coma pendant trois jours et ne se réveilla pas malgré tous les efforts de Carson. L'écossais tenta tout ce qui lui était possible mais en pure perte. L'oedème ne se résorbait pas et pour couronner le tout, John fit une hémorragie cérébrale.

Carson conctacta Elisabeth, Teyla et Ronon lorsque le militaire commença à aller plus mal. Il fit un premier arrêt cardiaque. Carson réussit à faire repartir son coeur mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait déjà plus.

L'écossais insista un long moment, attendant une amélioration qui ne venait pas avant de se résoudre à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux atlantes qui attendaient rongés par l'inquiétude. Il s'écarta du lit et vint vers eux. Teyla était assise sur un lit et Ronon se tenait à ses côtés. Elisabeth faisait les cents pas devant eux.

- Je suis désolé mumura l'écossais les larmes aux yeux

- Non... souffla Elisabeth en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. Pas lui...

Teyla fondit en larmes et Ronon la pris dans ses bras. Il avait l'air abattu lui aussi.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais son cerveau est mort, il n'était déjà plus là depuis un moment Elisabeth... dit Carson la voix tremblante

- Je veux le voir répliqua la Diplomate en tentant de contrôler son émotion.

- Aye, bien sûr soupira Carson en s'écartant pour laisser passer la jeune femme.

Elisabeth se dirigea vers le lit de l'américain. Il avait les yeux clos et son visage disparaissait toujours sous le plâtre de son nez. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il était endormi.

- Au revoir John chuchota t'elle en lui caressant doucement le front.

Puis elle se détourna en retenant ses larmes. Elle passa devant Carson et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais au dernier moment elle se retourna.

- Carson...

- Oui Elisabeth ?

- Vous allez le dire à Rodney ?

- Aye, je n'ai pas le choix soupira le médecin en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Vous ne lui avez pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé n'est ce pas ? demanda la Diplomate

- Non pas encore mais je vais le lui dire aujourd'hui

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit. Teyla s'écarta de Ronon et alla faire ses adieux à Sheppard avant de sortir à son tour, suivie du Runner.

ooOoo

**Retour au présent**

Et Carson avait tout dit à Rodney. Tout, sans omettre un seul détail, Rodney le lui avait demandé. L'écossais avait été surpris par la réaction du scientifique mais dans un sens il s'y attendait...

Restait maintenant à le rattraper avant qu'il ne commette une bêtise. Carson sortit en courant de son antre et failli rentrer de plein fouet dans Ronon qui arrivait en sens inverse.

- Un problème Doc ? demanda le sétidien

- Oui... Ronon je dois rattraper Rodney... je viens de tout lui dire et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Je vous le ramène laissa tomber le runner avant de partir en courant dans la direction indiquée par Carson.

L'écossais soupira et retourna vers son infirmerie. Il avait besoin de faire le point et d'être seul un instant.

ooOoo

Rodney courrait droit devant lui sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il était aveuglé par ses larmes. Il croisa plusieurs personnes mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait si mal ! Il couru d'une traite jusqu'à la jetée Ouest. Il s'y engouffra et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- ça n'était pas de votre faute...

- bien sûr que si ! cria Rodney en se redressant et se retournant.

Ronon lui faisait face. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait Rodney, son regard était empreint d'une grande tristesse.

- non vous étiez malade et vous le saviez répliqua Ronon en s'avançant vers lui

- oui et alors ? Même si j'étais malade, je n'aurai pas du faire ça... Ronon je... la voix de Rodney se brisa et il se mordit le poing pour tenter de refluer ses sanglots. Je l'ai tué ! cria t'il brusquement en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Le canadien allait à nouveau s'enfuir quand deux bras puissants le retinrent et il fut plaqué contre une large poitrine.

- Shhhht... murmura le runner en resserrant son étreinte. Laisse toi aller chuchota t'il

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre, Rodney s'abandonna dans les bras de Ronon et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il éclata en sanglots et Ronon se mit à le bercer, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Ronon décide de ramener le canadien à l'infirmerie. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos et d'un des remèdes du médecin.

Rodney était étrangement calme lorsque le runner le raccompagna à l'infirmerie. Il l'aida à s'allonger tandis que Carson préparait un sédatif. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément sous le regard protecteur de Ronon.

- Vous pouvez y aller Ronon souffla Carson en s'approchant du Runner qui était assis sur une chaise en plastique à côté du lit du canadien.

- Non je vais rester encore un peu répondit Ronon sans bouger.

- Aye mon ami acquiesça Carson. Je suis dans mon bureau si vous me cherchez.

Ronon hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Rodney. Le scientifique était calme. Mu par une impulsion subite, Ronon se pencha sur lui et effleura sa joue de sa main, Rodney bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.

ooOoo

Rodney s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ronon était là, endormi assis sur une chaise. Pendant quelques secondes, le canadien fut désorienté puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il les rouvrit brusquement en sentant une présence près de lui. Ronon s'était il réveillé ?

Rodney se redressa et regarda le Runner qui était toujours endormi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

- J'ai du rêver marmonna t'il en se recouchant

- Non Rodney vous n'avez pas rêvé dit une voix tout près de lui.

Le canadien se figea en reconnaissant cette voix et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il tourna lentement la tête et là, debout devant son lit, se tenait John Sheppard tel qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois avant que tout cela ne se produise.

- Je suis en train de rêver, c'est sûrement ça murmura Rodney en secouant la tête.

- Non, je suis bien là, ils m'ont laissé venir vous voir dit John en esquissant un sourire.

- Ils... ce sont les...

- Les anciens oui répondit le militaire en s'approchant du lit.

- Ils vous ont proposé l'ascension ?

- Pas vraiment, paraît que je suis pas assez bon pour ça sourit Sheppard. Mais j'ai tellement insisté pour venir qu'ils ont fini par céder. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse vous parler...

- De quoi est-ce que vous voulez me parler ? Demanda Rodney. Je vous ai tué vous ne vous souvenez pas ? On dirait que ça ne vous fait rien !

- ça n'était pas de votre faute Rodney... commença John

- Oui je l'ai déjà entendue celle là et figurez vous que ça ne marche pas !

- Rodney écoutez moi continua John. Ça n'était pas de votre faute, vous n'étiez pas vous même et...

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez hmm ? Qui vous dit que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais hein ?

- Vous Rodney. Votre réaction quand vous avez appris ma mort...A ces mots, le canadien baissa la tête et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je sais très bien que vous n'auriez pas été jusque là si vous aviez été vous même... tout comme je sais que j'ai moi-même parfois été beaucoup trop loin avec vous...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire renifla Rodney. Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour...

- Si... vous étiez en colère et vous gardiez tout à l'intérieur... votre tumeur vous a aidé à extérioriser tout ça en quelque sorte...

- En somme je devrai lui dire merci parce que je vous ai tué c'est ça ?

- Ecoutez Rodney, je suis désolé... c'est de ma faute si vous en êtes arrivé là...

Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Jamais le Colonel Sheppard ne lui avait parlé comme ça auparavant...

- J'ai été trop blessant avec vous Rodney, je n'aurai jamais du vous traiter comme je l'ai fait repris le militaire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit du canadien. Vous étiez mon ami, mon meilleur ami même... mais je n'ai jamais su vous le montrer et encore moins vous le dire...

- Alors vous avez attendu d'être mort et surtout que je vous tue pour me dire ça ? ironisa Rodney en croisant les bras

- Je ne veux pas que vous passiez votre vie avec un tel fardeau sur les épaules dit John, Je voulais juste vous dire que je ne vous en veux pas et que je serai toujours là pour vous, je ne serai jamais loin... acheva t'il les larmes aux yeux.

- John... murmura Rodney

- Au revoir mon ami souffla le militaire avant de s'écarter du lit

- Au revoir John bredouilla Rodney, la voix tremblante.

Le militaire lui sourit et disparu dans un halo lumineux.

Rodney soupira et se rallongea lentement. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi avec le sourire. Au dessus de lui, John Sheppard sourit également et disparu complètement cette fois.

**FIN**

**Voilà c'est fini !! (air connu de Jean-Louis Aubert !! Xdéééé !!). J'espère que ça t'a plu ma pupuce !! J'ai adoré l'écrire pour toi ma puce !! Et vous ça vous a plu ?? Une tite review pour la fin ?**


End file.
